The present invention relates generally to a domino toppling toy for making a domino toppling play more interesting and more attractive. More particularly, the invention relates to a domino toppling toy which mechanically causes to topple a first domino piece in a plurality of domino pieces arranged one after another in alignment.
A domino toppling game is one of the most popular amusements. In order to make a domino toppling game more interesting or attractive, there have been developed various appliances for use in a domino toppling game. A novel appliance has long been desired which is used for causing a first domino piece in a plurality of domino pieces arranged one after another in alignment to mechanically topple down. In other words, toppling the first domino piece is effected by indirect mechanical motion instead of causing the first domino piece to topple directly in man's hand.